


Five Times Harry Tried Flirting with Niall and One Time He didn’t Have to ||Tłumaczenie||

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pięć razy Harry flirtował z Niallem, aż pewnego razu, zamiast tego, Niall flirtuje z nim.<br/>AKA<br/>Harry naprawdę chce Nialla, a Niall jest „nieświadomy”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Harry Tried Flirting with Niall and One Time He didn’t Have to ||Tłumaczenie||

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Harry Tried Flirting with Niall and One Time He didn't Have To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109400) by [Gregariousowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gregariousowl/pseuds/Gregariousowl). 



            Po raz pierwszy Harry próbował flirtować z Niallem, wszyscy chłopcy byli na sesji zdjęciowej. Niall nosił  _jego_  zwykłą koszulkę ze swoim własnym szarym szalikiem i, cholera. Zdecydowanie wyglądał dobrze. Właściwie, lepiej niż dobrze. Wyglądał uroczo – nawet przytulnie. Więc, naturalnie, Harry zakradł się za chłopaka i otoczył rękoma jego pas, powodując, że Niall pisnął.

  - Harreh. – Niall prychnął, odsuwając jego ręce. – Odwal się, ty dupku. Przez ciebie prawie się zlałem.

            Harry się wykrzywił.

  - Przepraszam, ale wyglądałeś tak dobrze, że potrzebowałem cię dotknąć.

            Niall roześmiał i odszedł, wołając „Dzięki, Haz!” przez ramię.

-

            Za drugim razem, Harry flirtował z Niallem podczas ich tygodniowego wieczoru filmowego. Niall leżał do góry nogami na łóżku Harry’ego w niczym, oprócz podkoszulka i powszechnie znanych, białych majtkach – ich koszulki i spodnie zostały dawno zrzucone.

            Był praktycznie chodzącą pokusą, więc to nie była wina Harry’ego, kiedy wspiął się na Nialla i usiadł na nim okrakiem, kładąc dłonie na jego piersi, by złapać równowagę.

            Blondyn oderwał wzrok od  _Kramer Vs. Kramer_  i przewrócił oczami.

  - Co ty robisz?

  - Jesteś taką pokusą – wymamrotał Harry, pochylając się, by pocałować Irlandczyka, kiedy ten nagle zepchnął go z powrotem na materac.

  - Odwal się – parsknął. – Zapomniałeś o naszej rozmowie „o przestrzeni osobistej”?

            Harry schował twarz w poduszce i jęknął. Oczywiście, pamiętał ich rozmowę. Niall się śmiał i przesuwał dłoń Harry’ego z powrotem na swoje kolano w tym czasie.

  - Dlaczego wciąż mnie dotykasz? – zapytał.

            Harry wzruszył ramionami, żując dolną wargę.

  - Bo jesteś ładny i lubię cię dotykać.

            Niall przewrócił figlarnie oczami i odpowiedział.

  - Jakkolwiek pochlebiające to może być… Trzymaj swoje ręce przy sobie. Zakazuję ci dotykać moich prywatnych części.

            Poważnie, to było żenujące. To, co Niall wziął za Harry’ego, będącego zboczeńcem, było tym, że chłopak faktycznie próbował z nim flirtować i zdobyć jego uwagę. To znaczyło jedno – Harry potrzebował wziąć się w garść.

-

            Trzeci raz, gdy Harry próbował flirtować z Niallem, był podczas ich wywiadu.

            Niall miał na sobie bordową kamizelkę i wyglądał  _porywająco_. Ale Harry wiedział, że nie powinien wstawać i całować swoją długoterminową sympatię – jedynym rezultatem byłaby kolejna „przestrzeń osobista, Haz” rozmowa. Więc, Harry zrobił to, co, jak miał nadzieję, wyglądało niesamowicie uwodzicielsko. Pochylił się i schwycił kaptur miękkiej tkaniny między zęby i pociągnął. Nie na tyle daleko, aby go szarpnąć w tył, ale na tyle, aby chłopak spojrzał na niego i nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy.

  - Co ty robisz? – szepnął, chichocząc, gdy Harry wyszczerzył białe zęby wokół materiału. – Pomoczysz to!

            Harry puścił kaptur i prychnął.

  - Staram się z tobą flirtować.

            Ku zaskoczeniu młodszego, Niall posłał mu promienny uśmiech i sięgnął za siebie, by ścisnąć jego dłoń, zanim ponownie skoncentrował się na przyziemnych pytaniach dziennikarza.

-

            Za czwartym razem, gdy Harry próbował flirtować z Niallem, były urodziny Nialla. Wszyscy ustalili, by urządzić mu przyjęcie niespodziankę w Nando’s. To było idealne, ponieważ Harry jako pierwszy wyszedł z tym pomysłem, tylko po to, by zaimponować chłopakowi. Wynajęcie restauracji do pierwszej w nocy i zdolność do zamówienia wszystkiego było czymś, o czym powinien pomyśleć lata temu, ponieważ sposób, w jaki oczy chłopaka się zaświeciły był idealny.

  - Urządziliście mi przyjęcie niespodziankę?! – Niall uśmiechnął się, rozglądając się po jedzeniu i gościach. – To jest, kurwa, niesamowite!

            Chłopcy przyciągnęli ich małego, przyjaciela o blond włosach do uścisku, zanim Louis odsunął się i wskazał na Harry’ego.

  - Wszyscy pomogliśmy, ale to był jego pomysł.

  - Kocham to – powiedział Niall, ponownie owijając ręce wokół Harry’ego. – Dziękuję.

            Harry uśmiechnął się i prawdopodobnie pozwolił swoim dłoniom przesunąć się dalej, niż to potrzebne.

  - Za każdym razem, jubilacie.

            Tego dnia, Niall pocałował go w policzek.

-

            Piątym razem, gdy Harry próbował flirtować z Niallem, wszyscy byli w basenie. Niall pluskał dookoła i robił wodny aerobic z pozostałymi gośćmi, kiedy Harry wpadł na pomysł.

            Zanurkował pod wodą, ignorując pieczenie chloru w oczach i podpłynął do Nialla. Potem uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wypływając z powrotem, w procesie podnosząc Nialla na swoich ramionach.

  - Cholera jasna. – Przeklął Irlandczyk, trzymając się kumpla. – Myślę, że ostrzeżenie byłoby miłe.

            Kędzierzawy chłopak skinął głową i chwycił blade uda bez słowa. Tak było, aż dłoń właściciela nóg przebiegła przez mokre loki, gdy pochylił się, pytając:

  - Czy to twoja kolejna próba flirtu?

  - Zależy. – Harry w końcu odpowiedział. – Działa?

            Zanim Harry dostał swoją odpowiedź, Josh wspiął się na ramiona kogoś innego i wyzwał blondyna do pojedynku.

            Harry nigdy nie dostał swojej odpowiedzi.

-

            Dzień, gdy Harry nie flirtował z Niallem, był wtedy, gdy grał w Fifę z Zaynem. W końcu go pokona, przysięga. Był tak rozproszony próbą wygrania, że nie zauważył Nialla wchodzącego do pokoju jedynie w swoich spodniach do biegania. Nie zauważył też, gdy Niall zaczął grać.

            Jednak, zauważył Nialla, kiedy ten wczołgał się na kanapę i rozłożył się – specjalnie kładąc głowę na kolanach Harry’ego.

  - N-nie teraz – wymamrotał Harry, ryzykując szybkie spojrzenie na blondyna. – Mam zamiar wygrać.

  - Mówisz tak za każdym razem – parsknął Zayn.

            Harry wzruszył ramionami i kontynuował grę, dopóki dłoń nie chwyciła jego koszulki, ciągnąc go w dół. Harry  _zamierzał_  narzekać, ale nie dostał na to szansy, ponieważ w końcu –  _w końcu_  – w końcu to się działo. Niall całował go i nagle wygrana nie miała już znaczenia.

            Kiedy się od siebie odsunęli, Niall spojrzał na ekran.

  - Przegrywasz.

  - C-co?

            Niebieskie oczy spotkały jego.

  - Przegrywasz.

  - Nie. – Harry odchrząknął. – Co to było?

            Niall posłał mu zwycięski uśmiech.

  - Ten pocałunek? Och, to byłem ja, flirtujący z tobą.


End file.
